Two Words
by Shrink To Be
Summary: Harry has disappeared and Ron seems to have developed a talent for divination. Why is Harry acting so strange, and why all the secrecy? Set after 6th year.
1. The Prediction

**Two Words **

**Summary: **Harry has disappeared and Ron seems to have developed a talent for divination. Why is Harry acting so strange, and why all the secrecy? Set after 6th year.

**Warnings: Violence, Character Death, and Swearing. **

**Categories: Angst, General.**

**Chapters: 1**

**Author notes:** (**original**) I came up with this story idea when I was in Cornwall- I think it could be one of the best places for my inspiration… well I like this one, it gets better as it goes along. Give it a chance. I wish I could have put more in the summary but it would ruin the story- just start reading and I'm sure that you'll enjoy it. Please review it by clicking on the link at the end of the story- reviews make me feel good, and they also help me improve the standard.

(**new**) I wrote this a while ago… it has 2 chapters (now posted) but I haven't actually got around to writing any more (and I doubt I ever will.) If anyone wants to continue this idea for me then please email me and I'll tell you a little more about what I was planning to happen next- and you can use your own ideas to make it your own:-) thanks very much!

**Chapter 1- The Prediction**

Two Words. A shot of green light. Lupin's body collapsed to the tiled ground. Harry's face remained calm- as if nothing had happened.

X X X

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were running through the busy London streets towards Oxford Street Station.

By the time they had managed to get into the underground station, they were all panting. People were rushing around them with suitcases and screaming children- but nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is stupid…" Ginny said, " We came all this way – _to London!_ - just because of a dream that Ron had."

" I know what I saw Ginny, and it wasn't a dream! It was more of a…prediction- it was real!" Ron blurted out, obviously insulted.

" Maybe, Ron, Maybe," Hermione sighed tiredly, " Are you sure this is the right station?"

" Positive."

" Well there's no sign of Harry…"

" Just because Harry disappeared last night doesn't mean he's a Death Eater, Ron…" Ginny said trying to defend her boyfriend.

" I know what I saw Gin! We've got to stop him before-"

There was a sudden explosion. The muggles shrieked and ran towards the exits. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, However, ran against the crowd, determined to find out what had caused the explosion.

" HARRY-STOP!" Hermione screamed as she saw the 17 year old wizard run out from behind a pillar-also heading towards the explosion.

Harry stopped- stunned- and looked around. He had dirt all over his torn jeans and ripped blue T-shirt. His right eye down to his jaw was grazed and blood seeped out of a deep cut below his right ear. His hair was covered in dust and as messy as ever.

" Ron, Hermione, Ginny- What are you doing here? It's dangerous! Go! Now!" He said, not letting them get a word in edgeways. He prepared to run again but Ginny, suddenly filled with rage, pounced forward and gripped his arm so hard that he winced.

"_Harry James Potter, What the hell is going on and why did you leave The Burrow last night?_" She growled.

" Ginny- Please! -" He pulled on his arm but her grip was amazingly strong.

"Are you scared that we'll find something out? What are you hiding Harry?" She continued.

" Let go Ginny! I've got to-"

" _Are you a Death Eater Harry?_"

In a desperate attempt to free himself, Harry lifted his right fist and smashed it into Ginny's jaw. She released him. Harry sprinted off; an angry Ron, a curious Hermione and a dazed Ginny followed him.


	2. The Rumours

Chapter 2- The Rumours 

Harry ran three steps at a time, deep into the mass of passageways in the underground station. He jumped the last four, but failed to land on his feet and he feel awkwardly on his left elbow.

He staggered to his feet, ignoring his shattered elbow, and cautiously crept along, sticking close to the wall, towards the next platform.

He could hear Ron, Hermione and Ginny running up behind him. He silently cursed.

Raising his wand, Harry took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform.

X X X

" Is there still no news of Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked out of the fireplace.

" None." Remus Lupin sighed.

She gave an audible sigh, the worried expression on her face never left. " This is terrible… Molly's having kittens! He disappeared from right under their noses! You have heard the rumours?"

"Harry's no Death Eater…"

"That's what I said, but – well even so Remus, there's no way he left The Burrow through force- the wards would make it impossible."

"That doesn't make Harry a Death Eater."

"Ever since Mr. Potter and his friends destroyed the locket, he has _changed _Remus. He's so secretive, and he has told no one about the nightmares that he has been having recently! It's likely that you-know-who is communicating with him again! He's _persuaded_ Mr. Potter to join him! "

"Minerva you can't possibly believe this!" Remus said with a look of disbelief on his face. " Harry would never join you-know-who! It destroyed him when they came back after destroying the locket, Ginny was close to death and Ron wasn't much better! Harry wants to spare them from any more pain- you know what he's like!"

"Yes I do know what Harry's like Remus! I know he has suffered a great deal so far in this war. It would make perfect sense if he just wanted it over- surrender-"

"Harry would _never_ surrender to the twisted _bastard_ that has made his life hell…!"

"All I'm saying is-"

"REMUS!" The front door slammed as Nymphadora Tonks ran in, stumbling when her foot caught on the rug.

"Tonks? What's the matter?" Remus ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.

"There's been…an explosion… Oxford Street station…Death Eater activity…" She looked up, terrified, into Remus' eyes, " Remus, the kids saw Harry…"


End file.
